Love At First Sight  A One Direction Fanfic
by MikkiLoves1D
Summary: Isabelle is an X-Factor judge,and is faced with  suposedly  love at first sight...whats gona happen to her an dher constantly chnging feelings? About all of One Direction


**3****rd**** April 2010**

Beep… beep… beep… crash… the usual morning wakeup of my alarm being smashed to the floor after rudely waking me up. I looked up to the roof, expecting to see the usual ray of sunlight dancing across the blue paint, but only seeing black. I looked at the time, it was 5.00am, in the middle of summer, London, England. I couldn't understand what had caused my alarm to go off so flipping early in the morning, and then I remembered, today was the second stage of the X Factor show, where the people that only just got in, were kicked out. I was a judge, but it was still so stressful! I was feeling nervous as I pulled on my clothes. I decided on a semi-formal kind of dress that was tight enough to make my look good without showing off too much. I chucked on some shoes and went to the English version of McDonalds down the road to have some breakfast.

I had better introduce myself before the story really gets started. My name is Isabelle Flynn and I am a guest judge on X Factor London for 2010. I have been chosen for this position because X Factor was where I first got into the music career. 2 years ago, I won X Factor London and now I have been invited back to be a judge. I am only 19 years old and so I am very nervous about this whole thing because it's something completely new. This is the story of how I met the man I fell in love with because it really is a good story!

I walked out the door and turned to my little Volkswagen and jumped in the driver's seat. Pulling out from the parking space, I turned right, heading towards the city centre. I was so nervous and so I put on the radio, hoping to calm my nerves. I got so into the song that I started losing concentration on my driving. I turned to the radio to switch to cd and wasn't looking at the road when I heard a screech of tyres and a crash of a car slamming into another car. I looked up and saw what had happened. I had slowed down really quickly without noticing when I looked away and the car behind me swerved to miss me and had crashed into a car going the other way. I jumped out of my seat and ran over the cars. Leaning down to see if everyone was ok, I noticed a familiar face in the wreckage, the face of Simon Cowell, the main judge of X Factor. His car had been slammed into by a mother and her 2 children. I was so shocked that this had all happened that I don't even think of calling the paramedics. Suddenly I heard sirens that brought me back to reality. Luckily a witness had called them. I watched from the sidelines as the police and paramedics checked if everyone was ok. Luckily they all were, just a few had concussions. The best part was the Simon was perfectly fine, but unable to drive his car as it was ruined. I offered to take him with me as we were both going to the same place, he accepted and we got in the car and got going. We were about half an hour late when we got there and the other judges were not very happy as were starting in about 15 minutes. I explained what had happened to the others then it was time to get started.

I was so bored giving yesses and no's to everyone, and when I was just about to fall asleep, an angelic voice caught my attention. I looked up and saw that he was the most amazing person I had ever seen. He was perfect in every way. I listened with my heart when he sang, he was wonderful. I immediately knew that he would get very far in this competition. His name was Louis Tomlinson, and I was in love. I watched him leave with sad eyes. I couldn't wait to see the happiness on his face when he got through.

We listened to everyone else then finally it was time to see who was to stay and who was to leave. I had full confidence in Louis staying as I knew was one of the best. I hadn't paid much attention to the judge's deliberation over who was staying and so I was completely and utterly shocked and horrified when they told Louis to go home. It was torture watching him cry, knowing that I couldn't do anything to help. Later on, after all was decided, Simon started talking about 5 boys and 4 girls that might be better as a band, more than soloists. The 5 boys were Harry someone, Mr. Horan apparently, someone who looked like Justin Bieber and some guy with a quiff and lastly, Mr. Louis Tomlinson from Doncaster. This was amazing; he was going to get through! I mentally jumped around in excitement with the boys on stage and knew this was the best day of their lives.

**4****th**** April 2010**

Waking up groggy, I looked at my clock, it was only 8.00am. I didn't have to do anything to do with X Factor today because they had to go home and get ready for the next 10 weeks of X Factor, that is if they got that far.

I was lying in bed, thinking about anything when I remembered yesterday. I had seen the most amazing guy in history, who had made it through by being put into a boy band. The amazing feelings I had felt when I saw him for the first time came rushing back to me. I really wanted to meet this guy! And the best thing was that we were the same age! Today I had nothing to do, so I sat around watching TV and thinking about Louis. I couldn't wait until I could go back to X Factor to do some more judging!

**6****th**** April 2010**

Yesterday was exactly the same as the day before and I was getting sick of waiting to see Louis again. I moped around my apartment being really bored and then the phone rang. It was Simon, asking me a huge favor – one of the official judges had just left the country to go and see a sick relative and I was the only other judge, so now I had to do judges houses. I couldn't wait to see who would be in my group to judge!

**A few weeks later…**

**21****st**** April 2010**

Today was the beginning of judges houses and I had just found out my groups, I was with a young female band called Belle Amie, some old guy, and One Direction, the band that Louis was in! He had had a haircut since I last saw him and was so much hotter now! I was excited to be working with him at Judges houses and I really hoped that the other boys had just as good singing voices as Louis did, because then they would be amazing!

I walked into the room to meet the people I would be mentoring (if that's even a word :/). I looked around at everybody and smiled. As I scanned the room, I was a little disappointed to see that Louis wasn't there. I looked to see if anyone else was missing and noticed that Geneva was also missing. I asked Harry and another member of Belle Amie where their band mates were, because they needed to be here and were late. "Where are Louis and Geneva?" I said.

"Louis is a bit homesick and so he went outside"

I looked around to see who said this and saw Zayn looking at me. _Should've recognized that voice_.

"Geneva is in the bathroom" said one of the belle Amie girls.

I decided to go outside and find Louis because I wanted to make sure he was ok and I also wanted to get to know him without disruptions. I walked outside and looked around the trees, I noticed a figure hunched over sitting on the rim of a fountain in the garden. Walking over, noticed that his body was shaking slightly. I felt a pang of sadness go through me, it pained me to see someone as beautiful as him this sad. I walked up and sat beside him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and hastily wiped away the tears, covering up that anything was wrong. Seeing he was extremely sad, and that the situation was going to get really awkward unless I did anything, I hugged him, rubbing his back. Hoping he wouldn't react awkwardly.

_**Louis POV**_

I sat there, at the edge of the fountain as tears streamed down my face and images of my family rushed through my head. My four sisters, what would I do if anything happened to them? My life would be ruined. And my mum? That's even worse! I started to calm myself down a bit because I realized that I had to meet our mentor in a few minutes. I was slightly nervous about meeting her, and not for the right reasons, either. I thought she was a downright creep!

When I first auditioned in front of her, I was dead nervous because she was my favorite female singer, but then when I first looked at her, she was just staring at me, unblinkingly and it was CREEPY! So I tried not to look at her much until the end when she had to give a verdict. I had looked at her, and she had said I was the best act so far, that I had the great looks, and that my accent was mesmerizing, because it was different to normal. She had really creeped me out then, even though she is my age.

Anyway, I was sitting at the fountain, almost ready to go back inside, and I heard someone walking toward me on the gravel. I subtly looked through my fingers and saw just the person I dreaded meeting in about 5 minutes. Our mentor had come to get me and had seen me crying. Not a great first impression, not that I cared, anything to drive away this creep was ok with me. But just in case, I scrambled to clear my face of tears, and to look presentable. She sat down beside me and after a couple of seconds, she hugged me, just like a worried friend from school would. And may I say now, it was one of the most amazing hugs, I had ever got, and I hadn't even spoken a word to her alone once in my life. Weird.

Anyway, as she hugged me, she rubbed my back, just the way my mum would if I was sad at home. As I thought this, fresh tears came to my eyes and I started crying into her shoulder and she brought my body closer to hers so she could hug me properly. I softened at her touch and after a few minutes, I pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were filled with worry, and sadness. I suddenly felt this urge to hug her tight and make her feel happy, to remove the sadness and replace it with happiness, like she had done with me.

"Thank you," I said, "for comforting me".

"That's ok, even though were the same age, I'm supposed to be a step in mum for you, so I'm just doing my job". Her smile warmed my heart and I felt myself falling into the deep green pools of color that were her eyes, when I realized what she had just said. _I'm just doing my job... I'm just doing my job. ...I'm just doing my job….._I realized that the only reason she comforted me was workplace related and that she only saw me as an uneducated singer. How could think that those creepy stares were because she like me? _I'm so stupid_ I thought to myself.

I knew I was rushing to conclusions here, but I really wish I had family or a girlfriend to spend every single day with, whenever we wanted, not just when I went home.

_**Isabelle's POV**_

What the flip. I am such an idiot! Why the hell did just say that? How stupid can you get? This was what was going through my mind after telling Louis that I was hugging him because it was my job. I saw the look in his eyes after I said that, he was a little shocked and hurt from the comment, and I immediately felt horrible.


End file.
